Forum:Antarctic Treaty (FW)
Hey I was thinking with all the technology Future World has, it would be possible to use the resources of Antarctica and settle it. So I suggest Marie Byrd Land from 90° to 150° W, 70° to 80° S, because so far it's unclaimed. We could discuss how we can use this area and form a revision of the Antarctic Treaty. Detectivekenny 22:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Since no one's replying/complaining, I'll give my ideas: *Dividing the region equally among countries willing to gain territory. *Territories are only meant to provide an organized way to settle. *A country can exercise military power, but only to protect the civilians. *A country cannot prevent people from other countries from entering a country's territory without consent by both countries. *The area can be used for scientific research. *Resources within a country's territory can be exploited. *Countries must set aside territory to protect the wildlife. *International law is applied ferociously. Detectivekenny 21:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) This treaty seems quite unilateral…Would you rather Yarphei just take all of Marie Byrd Land? Detectivekenny 21:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I have no qualms about it, unless you discover some ancient Inca superweapon which threatens to disrupt space-time. Enjoy your ice. Woogers 23:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I think Cascadia will have a tiny sliver for scientific ventures. Maybe a circle 1000 km out from the south pole can be public? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to take all of Marie Byrd Land. I was just trying to get discussion started. I think Yarphei'll take 90° to 100° if that's okay with everyone. Cascadia can have 100° to 105°. Next, I guess the US should have 105° to 115°. Any more territory claims? If not, then they will be distributed among blank countries. Detectivekenny 23:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, like TM said, everything south of 80° S is international territory. Give Everett at least 115° to 120°. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. But I'll wait for UP on that, as Everett would probably also need 120° to 125°. Once I get a reply from him and Super Warmonkey, I'll get started on the paperwork (article, map, etc.). Of course it will be tenative in case the other members (namely Rasmusbyg) would like some territory (I exclude Scandanavia because it already has some territory on the other side of Antarctica). Detectivekenny 00:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 115-125 is good I guess. Not sure what is available to mine or gain from Antarctica, its pretty much like a mile deep of ice. United Planets 08:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) lol There should be lots of stuff if you dig deep enough. So 125-130 will go to Peru, 130-135 to Russia, 135-140 to South Africa, 140-145 to Spain, and 145-150 to Canada (or to the Allied States if Super Warmonkey replies). Detectivekenny 22:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Please, give me the exact territory you want for your countries (and real world countries) so I'll make the map in the following days. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, we're distributing by latitude and longitude, so just use the numbers I guess. Also, add (these include all area south of the 60th parallel): Chile 75°-90° W International territory 55°-75° W Argentine 40-55 W UK 20-40 W Scandanavia 20W - 45E Australia 45 - 137E, 142 - 162 E France 137-142 E New Zealand 162E -150W These are basically adaptions of existing claims, if that's ok with everyone. Detectivekenny 04:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) DK, I'd like to use this as the basis for the Antarctic War on the Odyssey of Fate. If you are still interested in OoD, then perhaps this can be a way of getting you involved. Do you want to maybe update this? If FW isn't going to use this, then why let it go to waste :P I made the Antarctic War chapter as a way to toss up the international balance of power, and make South America more geopolitically significant. Its no where near the heartland, there are no bordering civilizations other than the US( this cultural fault-line flares up during the Great American War), and its nations are relatively sheltered, . Gatemonger 22:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) FW is going to use it, but ive been waiting half a year on the map. btw this is partly the causr of the 2010 yarphese war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I completely missed this LOL. I will take 145-150 in that case and share it with Canada. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) You can just take it if you want. Canada doesn't have any claims to Antarctica currently. Or you can carve out of the gigantic territories of Australia, New Zealand, or the UK. Sharing makes things really complicated. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 09:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Canada and another blank can share then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I assume i can keep what France has IRL? As well, Brazil is one country that desires the right to land in Alaska, along with Argentina, one of Yarphei's allies. Why doesnt the Union of South American Nations get a piece of land? Gatemonger 20:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I delineated the area for France. Alaska? Argentina has its desired territory. Brazil has a zone of interest in the territory of UK and Argentina. Union of South American Nations? Umm, there's public territory so I don't really see the point. Also there's never been a joint use of territory by an organization except maybe the UN. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Is there a map to show the claims, cause we (Europa) really want a piece of land here. HORTON11 18:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) The map is currently unexistant. I still have it as a pending work. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 19:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want it? I think I will do the map now. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't humor him, he wants to nuke Antarctica. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Preferrably a long thin strip of land bordering the north pole and the ocean. HORTON11 00:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) @Woogers- we have no more plans to nuke it. We are diverting most of our attention from military matters. HORTON11 00:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You say that, but I'll never believe it. You have too much of an interest in violence to shy away from it so quickly. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Its not an interest in violence, but one in self-preservation. Anyways I see no benefits from military work in Antarctica, but many scientific ones. HORTON11 00:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Please pick up to 10° out of Britannia's territory. But discuss with Sunkist first. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :The Indochinese government wishes to make a statement on the matter :p Regaliorum 08:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No country has the right to simply claim a part of Antarctic territory. The Indochinese DR will not recognize any division unless approved by a body with full international authority like the UN. It is the belief of the Indochinese DR that the Antarctic territory as a whole should be managed under UN mandate and that its resources ought to be used in the good of all nations. - Nguyễn Văn Đỗ, President of the Indochinese DR. :::Please use Interactions of Future World or any other in-character page for an in-character statement pls. Nobody who doesn't know the wikia will know where to find your statement. You can even make a Indochinese DR Public Statements page if you want. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see. Will do so in the future, after all this forum can not make 'in game legal decisions' then can it? Regaliorum 10:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I won't encourage it. The forum is completely OOC in my opinion. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Probably sounds stupid but what does 'OOC' stand for? Regaliorum 11:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::OOC - Out of character (like we are now, normal people from all over the world talking) ::::IC - In character (our nations' people) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks, should have seen that. Stupid me. :p Regaliorum 11:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC)